Tet
You were definitely born in the wrong world! Therefore, I'll let you be reborn! In the world you should've been born in! Welcome to my world! This is the ideal world you've always dreamed of! The world on a game board: Disboard! Everything in this world is decided by simple games. People's lives... and even national borders! -Tet bringing the siblings to Disboard is the One True God and resides in a king chess piece. He assumed the title after the eternal war which he won after he obtained the Star Cup before any of the other gods and surpassed their strength despite not participating in the war at all. Tet does not belong to any of the 16 races although the closest affiliation to him would be Imanity. After both Shiro and Sora defeated him in a game of Internet chess, he summoned the siblings to Disboard, under the guise of saving Imanity. To challenge Tet for the title of the One True God, one must collect all pieces of different chess from 16 races. This means that, under the tenth rule of the Ten Oaths, one must defeat or unite all 16 races before being able to play against him. Appearance Tet is seen wearing a beret with a brim and a yellow clover on top of it. He has a small red-colored heart below his right eye. His most distinctive features are his eyes, for they are multi-colored. Despite the fact of his eyes being multi-color, his right pupil has a diamond shape and his left a spade shape on it. He wears a large metal earring on his left ear which is shown to be a die, a blue choker, and bracelets in both hands with the same color. He wears a red hoodie with a chartreuse shirt and typical blue shorts, accentuating the fact that he is only a boy. Tet appears to have all the symbols of a deck of cards on him (the last suit, clubs, is printed in yellow on his hat). He is shown to wear a red sock on his right foot and a red piece of cloth wrapped around his left one. Personality From his introduction when he transported Shiro and Sora to his world, Tet has been shown to be bright and playful like any human boy of his apparent age. From the rules he set up on Disboard he appears to abhor violence and fighting, probably after seeing what the ancient war did to the world. This shows that he may be somewhat benevolent and peaceful. He also mentions that he usually only spectates, rarely interfering. He dislikes the other Old Deus (possibly not all) and was shown to have a negative opinion of them. He also thinks of them as boring. As a person who had won every game to lose which was an experience he never felt before, he doesn't want to end in a defeat thus his reason for bringing Blank into Disboard as shown in Episode 4. History A long time ago, Riku, who had a habit of playing chess on his own, always imagined the existence of an 'ultimate gamer' sitting right across the chessboard, constantly challenging him to another game with a smile. During the climax of the Great War, when Riku successfully summoned the Star Cup, he considered himself unworthy of its power and instead prayed for somebody to appear and use the Star Cup to make the world a better place. In his last moments, Riku witnessed the 'ultimate gamer' of his imaginations come to life. The person who stood before him called himself Tet, the final and weakest Old Deus, born from Riku's wish and the overwhelming presence of incredible magic energy. Claiming the Star Cup and becoming the One True God, Tet immediately used his absolute power to repair the damage done to the planet and set forth the Ten Pledges, thus ending the Great War. After the end of the Great War, as the Exceed races slowly learned to cope with their new lifestyles, Tet would constantly masquerade as a member of a particular race, infiltrate said race and have as much fun as he could. He also enjoys visiting other worlds and parallel dimensions to learn their games and strategies. 6000 years later, during one such trip, he came across a pair of siblings who were said to be unbeatable in any game. Intrigued, he challenged them to a game of online chess and, for the first time in his life, lost. Elated over finally meeting a worthy opponent, Tet transported them to the world of Disboard and presented them with the opportunity to challenge him for the throne of One True God. Since then, Tet has been constantly monitoring Sora and Shiro with enthusiasm. Not long after Avant Heim joined the Elchean Federation, Tet decided to masquerade as an Imanitian and go play with Sora and Shiro but ended up fainting on the streets because he hadn't eaten for three days. When Izuna encountered him and fed him some fish, Tet passionately challenged her to various games and recounted the story of Riku and Shuvi to her during the Great War. Strengths As the One True God, he has a plethora of unknown powers, with the definitive ones being teleportation and levitation. He can also be assumed to possess a vast amount of Magical Power, being most likely the being with the strongest affinity for magic in Disboard. Jibril had once stated that even the Old Deus would have trouble summoning a being from another world, and yet Tet has been able to keep two in Disboard for a prolonged period of time with no ill effects. Also, being the former God of Play, Tet is known to be very skilled in games having only lost once to Sora and Shiro in his entire existence. Weaknesses As of the moment, he does not have any discernible weaknesses. While he has been beaten by Shiro and Sora in a game of online chess, that is the only time when he has been shown to lose, and even then, he pushed them to their limits. Before gaining the Star Cup, he was known as the weakest of the Old Deus and was only brought to life by the wishes of Riku creating an image of his current self. Quotes Trivia * It is interesting to note that Tet's name is also the 9th letter of the Hebrew alphabet ("ט" in Hebrew). Although it cannot be confirmed at this point, Tet's name ("テト" in Japanese") could be a reference/abbreviation to "Tetragrammaton" ("テトラグラマトン" in Japanese), which would explain why he is the sole god in the series. * In Volume 6 it is shown that Tet was the imaginary friend of Riku that played with him when he was lonely. He was brought to life through prayer and belief to obtain the Star Grail and put an end to the Great War when Riku was unable to due to "not being worthy" in his deformed, dying body and physically being unable to reach it due to both arms falling off. * He now resides on a king chess piece on Disboard. * Tet has a record of not losing to anyone, however, he was defeated once by Kuhaku and a special case of having a draw with Riku Dola, in a game that ended as a stalemate. de:Teto es:Tet fr:Tet pl:Tet ru:Тет zh:Tet Category:Old Deus Category:Main Characters